


Girl Talk

by JamieHasCatEyes



Series: Pride [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up - early to mid 20s, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, alyanette - Freeform, bi curious exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieHasCatEyes/pseuds/JamieHasCatEyes
Summary: Marinette was enjoying her sleepover at Alya's place, then Alya posed an unexpected question.





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> The girls are in university, about 21 years old or so, and are taking some time out to chill, and catch up.  
> They both still live at home, but the rest of Alya's family is out for the night.
> 
> I've never written F/F before, so please tell me if I got anything wrong.

‘Have you ever thought about kissing another girl?’ Alya asked, as she admired her manicure.

Marinette choked on her wine, setting the bottle aside before she spilled it. ‘Not really.’

‘Oh. That’s too bad.’

Alya lay on her stomach on her bed, while Marinette sat on the floor beside her, leaning against the mattress. Looking up at her, Marinette raised an eyebrow.

‘Why, have you?’

‘Duh, of course.’

Gasping, Marinette felt equal parts scandalised and curious as she swivelled around to face her. ‘Who?’

Alya looked back over her shoulder, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

A slow blush crept up Marinette’s face, from her collarbones to her hairline. ‘Me?’

‘Why so surprised? I mean, you’re cute, sweet, and damn, your booty is fine.’

Marinette squealed as she flailed her arms. ‘No, that is, you know I’m – ‘

‘Relax,’ Alya interrupted her babbling. ‘I know you’re still into Adrien.’

Subsiding with an unfamiliar feeling settling heavy in her chest, Marinette picked up the wine bottle and took another swig. Alya gulped from her own bottle, tipping her head back uncomfortably as she drank.

‘It’s not that I’m opposed to the idea,’ mumbled Marinette. ‘It’s just not something I’ve ever really thought about.’

Slowly, carefully, Alya set her bottle back on her bookshelf. Her face uncharacteristically serious, she slid off her bed to sit beside Marinette.  

‘Would you like to give it a try?’

Marinette blinked back at her, flushed and inexplicably sweaty. ‘I guess. I mean, it’s not like Adrien has ever noticed my feelings for him.’

But Alya was shaking her head. ‘You really know how to bring the mood down. Look, I’m not asking for anything, and I don’t want to be your second choice. Nor should you enter anything, with anyone, in an effort to get over him. It’s cruel to use someone like that. All I’m asking right now is if you’d like to try kissing me, just to see if you’re into it.’

Marinette wrung her hands, her gaze skittering across the room. ‘What if I’m not?’

‘Then we never speak of it again,’ Alya shrugged.

It was an interesting proposition. Marinette had always thought Alya was attractive – both in terms of her appearance and her mind. More than once, Marinette had caught male eyes following her while they were out, either meeting friends in bars, or walking across the university campus. Marinette often envied Alya’s voluptuous figure; her own modest in comparison.

She looked at Alya from the corner of her eye. Long, shapely legs leading to a curvaceous backside, a waist made firm after her years as Rena Rouge, and full breasts for a perfect silhouette. Her skin was warm and her eyes were alive with mischief, and her hair was thick and lush. Alya was a beauty in her own right – a vibrant sun to Marinette’s pale moon.

Quickly, Marinette picked up her bottle and drained it. She placed it back on the floor with a dull thud, then shot to her feet. The room didn’t even sway.

_I’m nowhere near drunk enough for this_ , she moaned silently.

Spinning around, she clenched her fists by her sides. ‘Ok, I’ll give it a try.’

Alya chuckled as she shook her head. ‘Just had to give yourself an extra shot of liquid bravery, huh?’

Marinette rubbed the back of her head, grinning awkwardly. ‘Something like that. I’m not drunk though. I know what I’m doing.’

‘That’s a relief. Now sit down.’ Alya patted the spot Marinette had just vacated.

With a deep breath, Marinette lowered herself to the floor, folding her legs beneath her, facing toward Alya. Her gaze, however, remained fixed on her own lap.

Alya turned at the waist, her legs crossing to accommodate the adjustment, as she rested her left elbow on the mattress. Reaching out, she tilted Marinette’s chin up with her fingertips.

‘Just relax. It’s only a kiss.’

‘It’s only a kiss,’ she agreed, with a nod.

Marinette’s heart palpitated as Alya leaned in, her fingers sliding up her jaw to cup her cheek. As Alya tilted her head, Marinette closed her eyes.

It was soft, and warm. Tentative, as if she were ready to back away the moment Marinette gave a sign of discomfort.

She pulled back after a breath, taking a moment to allow them both to breathe, and assess their feelings.

‘What do you think?’ Alya asked, her voice thin and breathy.

Marinette pressed her lips together, rubbing them as if she had just applied a fresh layer of lipstick.

‘I think it wasn’t enough to base an opinion on.’

Alya snickered. ‘Would you like to try again?’

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Marinette nodded. ‘I think so, just to be sure.’

‘Of course.’

This time, Marinette met her halfway. She relaxed into the gentle kisses, enjoying the feel of Alya’s lips moving smoothly against her own more than she thought she would.

After a long moment, they parted. Marinette drew a shuddering breath, committing the feeling to memory.

It was different to kissing a boy. While Marinette’s experience was limited, the boys she had kissed were over-eager, sloppy, and lacked finesse. Alya, however, had kept a steady rhythm, never demanding or invasive.

‘Well? How was it the second time?’

Marinette bit her lip on a shy smile. ‘I think I need one more try.’

Alya’s answering laugh was indulgent. ‘Happy to oblige.’

They met in the middle again, Marinette pressing back a little harder. Then, Alya traced the edge of Marinette’s bottom lip with her tongue.

She gasped, but didn’t pull away. Opening her eyes, she saw Alya looking back at her, assessing whether she should withdraw or keep going. Marinette answered the unspoken question by closing her eyes again, and flicking her tongue across Alya’s.

She could feel Alya’s smile. Her heart thrilled, delighted she had made her happy. None of the boys she had ever been with smiled when they kissed her. It was glorious. Marinette couldn’t keep her own grin from stretching across her face.

They descended into a fit of giggles, punctuated by many little kisses.

Finally, Alya sat back. ‘This was nice.’

‘Yeah. But what happens now?’

Alya shrugged. ‘Whatever we want. We don’t have to jump into a relationship or anything. We can just be friends who kiss a lot, if that makes you more comfortable.’

‘I think I’m ok with that. But what about you? I mean, after Nino,’ she trailed off, uncertain.

Heaving a sigh, Alya rolled her head back. ‘Well, yeah, I was bummed for a while. But we just didn’t work out, and there was nothing we could really do about it. Our visions for the future were too different. I’ve made my peace with that, and so has he. Now I’m ready to move on.’

‘With me?’

Alya’s smile was sincere, her eyes softening as she looked at Marinette. ‘Maybe soon, if you decide you’re into dating another girl. If not, I won’t hold it against you. I’m just happy to have you in my life.’

Marinette pressed her lips together to keep them from wobbling. She threw herself into Alya’s embrace, holding back an over-emotional sob.

‘Whatever happens, you’re my best friend and I love you,’ she wailed.

Alya patted her back, and stroked her hair. ‘I love you too, M.’

Marinette didn’t let her go until she was sure Alya understood the strength of her friendship. Whether they became lovers or not, above all else Alya was her dearest friend. Still, when she let go, tears blurred her vision. She smiled through them, assuring Alya her crying was merely from an excess of positive emotion.

Alya cupped her cheek, smiling fondly, then leaned in to kiss her again. Marinette returned her affections gladly. 

She had a feeling this would turn out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. Adrien who?


End file.
